User blog:MoonWolfNight/Theories about Rivals - Part Two: Dark Secrets/Befriending Material
Hello! :) Here I'll talk about possible dark secrets for each rival and how can the player possibly befriend them. Dark Secrets Osana - Possibly similar to Kokona. She owes the loansharks money and is forced to go on compensated dates. OR someone wants her to go on compensated dates with him, and threatens to harm Taro if she doesn't. (I got this idea from her Monday call cutscene) Amai - I don't know, feel free to giva me ideas in the discussion. But I think that will involve cooking. Maybe she accidentally harmed someone in the past while cooking? Kizana - The same as Amai. I don't know, but maybe she accidentally harmed someone in the past while acting? Oka - I think it has to do with the fact that some Occult Club members are missing an eye. Maybe she sacrificed their eyes? Asu - The same as Amai and Kizana. Maybe she accidentally harmed someone in the past while doing a sports activity? OR she uses doping. Muja - I think she accidentally harmed a patient in the past because of her clumsiness?.. Mida - Maybe she is a pedophile. (And no, she is an ephebophile for liking highschool boys, not a pedophile) Or she's pregnant. Osoro - She may be involved in something criminal. Maybe with Yakuza? Hanako - I don't know, but most likely she hides something from her brother. (Remember her earlier design... Maybe she is secretly a pervert?) Megami - I think her family will be hiding a dark secret from her, not she. Fun Girl is her sister who got lost in time and space when her father used her as a test subject? AND/OR Megami does not enjoy her life and secretly wants to be a delinquent. OR she and other Student Council members enforce rules by breaking them (Like, they scare other students into not breaking the rules) and there's some criminal involved? Befriending Material Osana - Helping her with her debt/stalker. Amai - I don't know... Helping her get over the fact that she accidentally harmed somebody in the past while cooking? Kizana - Helping her with her play/convincing Kokona to stop imitating her hairstyle. Oka - Helping her prove that the Basu sisters are supernatural beings (Or something like that) Asu - Helping her win a sports contest/race by getting her a doping (If her Dark Secret is she uses doping) Muja - Helping her hide the fact that she accidentally harmed a patient in the past (So Akademi won't fire/report her) Mida - Helping her hide the fact that she's pregnant (Getting her some clothes that will hide the belly) Osoro - I don't know, but I think there will be another way to help her and other delinquents reform (Like diong a set of tasks for all of them or something like that, possibly speaking with the guidance counselor) (That would possibly require joining the delinquents) Hanako - Helping her hide her dark secret from her brother Megami - Telling her the truth about her lost sister (See Dark Secrets above) OR helping her become a person she wants to be (Again, see Dark Secrets above) OR helping her and other members of the Student Counsil terrorize Akademi students (That would require joining the Student Council) Category:Blog posts